


Drunk In Love

by hentaihorseface



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaihorseface/pseuds/hentaihorseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll do you a deal, Nagisa-kun,” Rei states coolly and Nagisa’s eyes go wide, glimmering hopefully. “I will have ONE drink…” at this, Nagisa makes a tiny excited noise and Rei holds up a hand to relay that he’s not quite finished yet, “IF you call it a night. You’ve certainly had more than enough to drink…”</p><p>Nagisa sighs a bit dramatically, but nonetheless, relents, “Yeah, okay. It’s a deal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> holy fucking shit, i’ve created a monster. this was supposed to be short and 100% pwp, but uh, i got really carried away and it ended up being super long and 100% porn with plot. shit. i should have like broken this up into chapters lol.
> 
> anyways this is literally 100% self-indulgent and based on a drunky headcanon i wrote about these two awhile ago on my tumblr. i just love my babies drunk and there is just not enough of it so i really needed to write this for myself haha. i literally write a fic maybe once a year if even so here is my first and probably my only contribution to the reigisa ship lol. 
> 
> don't write super often, so i'd really appreciate some comments - did you like it, did you hate it, did i fuck up grammatically in a major way? i would love to know.
> 
> enjoy, bbs! :)
> 
> (ps yes, drunk in love is a beyonce song if you were wondering
> 
> pps, the makoharu is just a lil baby sidedish. reigisa is the appetizer, main course, and dessert hehe)

Rei wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when Mikoshiba extended the invitation to the Iwatobi swim team to join Samezuka for an end-of-the-swimming-season party but, after running through a multitude of calculations, he had determined that it would only make sense for said party to host loud music, an overwhelming quantity of rambunctious high school students, and booze; lots and lots of booze. Rei had mentally patted himself on the back upon entering the Samezuka captain’s house, because when Mikoshiba had casually mentioned that his parents were out of town for the weekend he had quickly assumed that what had been described as a ‘small get-together’ could only logically mean the polar opposite. As a result of his clever deductions, Rei is certainly more than properly prepared for dealing with his current predicament…

“But Rei-chaaaaaaaaan!” whines one Nagisa Hazuki, nudging Rei’s chest with a red solo cup containing a suspiciously neon-looking substance. “No one else will drink with meee! Please, please, _please_ , I promise if you don’t like it I’ll finish it for you, but I’m _telling_ you, it literally tastes like fruit punch so please just try some PLEASE!” Nagisa continues to advance on Rei’s personal bubble, all but cornering him against the wall.

Rei heaves a sigh, surveying the cacophony of less-than-sober high school students surrounding them before meeting a less-than-sober Nagisa’s gaze. It isn’t as if Rei is particularly adverse to alcoholic substances… in fact, he has partaken in more than a few glasses of wine thus far in his lifetime at family celebrations, thank you very much, and is certainly capable of handling his booze. He’s merely concerned for his blonde friend’s well being; at the thought, Rei glances furtively to a conveniently dark corner of the spacious basement where he had seen Makoto and Haruka escape to when Nagisa had downed his third drink and (unsuccessfully) tried to drag the two boys onto the dance floor. Sure enough, Makoto’s hands are casually rubbing up and down Haruka’s sides, the pair not-so-inconspicuously locking lips. Rei is sure that Makoto will be more than willing to help with Nagisa’s lack of sobriety if it comes to that, but Rei would very much like to avoid the situation if possible, as Haruka has a tendency to get quite irritable when intimate activities with his boyfriend are interrupted... and that, Rei has, unfortunately, learned the hard way. Thus, Rei has become determined to take responsibility for Nagisa’s safety on this night of conventional high school social gatherings by pledging sobriety! Besides, Rei had already researched a multitude of alcohol-related topics the night before, from alcohol poisoning to hangover cures. He came prepared for any given situation Nagisa might encounter in the face of over-drinking.

“Reiii-chaaan….” Nagisa pouts, forlornly, and maybe a bit sloppily. Rei considers his pitiful, inebriated, yet still somehow beautiful, Rei thinks begrudgingly, friend for a moment before he’s struck with a plan.

“I’ll do you a deal, Nagisa-kun,” Rei states coolly and Nagisa’s eyes go wide, glimmering hopefully. “I will have _one_ drink…” at this, Nagisa makes a tiny excited noise and Rei holds up a hand to relay that he’s not quite finished yet, “IF you call it a night. You’ve certainly had more than enough to drink…”

Nagisa sighs a bit dramatically, but nonetheless relents, “Yeah, okay. It’s a deal.”

He offers the cup to Rei, a coy smile forming on his lips. Rei cocks an eyebrow at that, but takes the drink regardless – he’s quite sure he can handle one drink, especially if it means less trouble from Nagisa later on in the night.

Rei adjusts his glasses before holding the drink up to his lips and Nagisa’s smile widens. Rei narrows his eyes in response – its not as if Nagisa could have spiked the thing, its already alcoholic – and takes a decent gulp of the beverage.

Rei’s face instantly scrunches up with distaste, throat reflexively closing in on the sting of alcohol, which causes him to gag – well, that was certainly stronger than Rei had originally anticipated.

“Haha, oh my God, Rei-chan, you dork! I thought you said you’ve done this before! Haha!” Nagisa laughs, snorting a bit drunkenly. Rei merely scowls down at his shorter companion as he dubiously sniffs the offending liquid in his hand, nostrils immediately flaring at the overwhelming stench of hard liquor.

“Well, I’ve certainly had my fair share of more… refined beverages in the past–“ Rei begins and Nagisa just giggles louder, and Rei finishes his thought, probably a bit indignantly, “But don’t you think this is a bit strong, Nagisa-kun? How many of these have you had already? Three?”

Nagisa snorts again and leans in close, conspiratorially whispers, “Four…” then furrows his eyebrows in thought before adding, “and _maybe_ a couple jell-o shots. Heheh.”

Rei lets out a despondent breath he hadn't realized he’s been holding, and Nagisa scolds, “Don’t dooo that, Rei-chan! A deal’s a deal, right? So drink up! And then maybe you’ll loosen up enough to dance with me, hmmmm?” Nagisa winks and Rei feels himself flush, surprised to feel his heart skip a beat.

It’s not as if this behavior is particularly off-base for Nagisa, but when Rei looks out into the open area and sees a throng of intoxicated teenagers lewdly grinding up against one another, he assures himself that his flustered state is quite justified. Not that he’s ever thought of Nagisa-kun in that light… or, rather, at least not that  _terribly_ often. Maybe from time to time when Nagisa’s touches would linger for just a little longer than normal… or when his face got a little too close to Rei’s own when he got particularly excited about something… or when he would spend the night at Rei’s apartment and somehow end up essentially suction cupped to Rei’s backside come morning… but that is all beside the point! Rei is in the throes of his adolescence! He has done his fair share of research and is more than aware that his body’s reactions to physical stimuli, no matter how frivolous, is a completely natural part of the hormonal tendencies of a boy his age!

When Rei locks eyes with Nagisa's again, he sees bright magenta twinkling with the sparkle of a challenge. Rei takes one look down at the drink in his hand and bravely takes a large swig, only coughing a little bit at the sting and Nagisa looks mildly pleased with the reaction.

“Very well, Nagisa-kun,” Rei starts and takes another considerable sip of his beverage, being very careful to keep his features neutral this time, “A deal is indeed a deal.”

After all, it is only one drink, Rei reasons. Nagisa has downed four drinks and then some at this point, and while he is clearly drunk, he’s still overall functional. How much damage could a single drink inflict?

 

* * *

 

Four more drinks (or was it five?) and countless jell-o shots later, Rei realizes he might have gotten a little carried away. He vaguely remembers feeling mostly sober by the time he’d finished his first drink, to which Nagisa had incessantly whined, “But Rei-chan, the point of you drinking was so that you could get just a _little_ buzz and have some fun with meee!” to which Rei had simply scoffed. However, moments later, Mikoshiba had made an appearance and struck up some friendly conversation before noticing that both Rei and Nagisa were out of juice and insisted on bringing them new cups – and that’s where things start to become a little fuzzy for Rei. Before he knew it, two drinks had turned into two more… and he can vaguely recall running into Rin at the bar who may or may not have challenged him to a match of ‘who can down the most jell-o shots in under a minute’, but Rei still isn’t too clear on the specifics of that particular memory.

However, Rei is clear on the fact that he and Nagisa are definitely making downright fools of themselves on the dance floor at the present moment and the alcohol flowing through his veins cannot even attempt to give a damn.

“Ohmygoddd okay, Rei-chan, check this one out, look look!” Nagisa slurs, making some absurd gestures with his arms as he sticks out his ass and wiggles it to the beat of some English top 40s pop hit, something about lumberjacks, Rei idly muses as the singer repeatedly riffs about ‘yelling timber’.

“Hahaha whaaat? Whatizat supposed to be?” Rei snorts in a way that would be embarrassing in any other situation.

“Can’t you tell? Look,” Nagisa makes sure to accentuate every movement of his arms this time, extending them out wildly, then grasping at something midair, and pulling back hard.

“I really don’t… Pffftt…” Rei lets out another laugh to which Nagisa responds with a glare that’s either very weak or very blurry, Rei can’t really tell. “I dunno Nagisa-kun… you’re opening a door?”

Nagisa sighs dramatically as he continues to show off his dance move, a very serious expression gracing his features. “I’m opening a refrigerator! Like… re-fri-ger-REI-tor! Duh!”

Rei stares blankly at his friend for a moment before Nagisa cracks a small smile and that’s when Rei loses it. He laughs so hard that he starts to lose balance and has no choice but to cling to Nagisa to steady himself, burying his face in the other’s shoulder while his body shakes with uproarious laughter. He feels Nagisa fumble with the added weight, but somehow manages to sturdy himself.

“I know, its genius, right?” Nagisa slurs into Rei’s ear, grabbing at Rei’s biceps, pulling him close and into a sloppy hug.

Rei instinctively wraps his arms around Nagisa’s neck before chuckling, “Just as genius as it was the first time you cracked that joke.”

Rei hears Nagisa cry a sad, little “Heeeeyyy” as Rei pulls back and braces his hands on Nagisa’s shoulders while the other boy slides his grip down to Rei’s forearms.

Nagisa smiles up at him, a tiny crooked thing, and Rei can’t help but grin back. Nagisa is swaying and he can’t tell if its because of the liquor coursing through his own bloodstream or not, but either way, he can definitely feel small, yet firm, fingertips skate up and down the length of his forearms in a way that feels sort of, definitely intimate. Rei sees a glint of something uncharacteristically shy in friend’s eyes and he can’t help but lean forward to observe it more closely – his hands move from Nagisa’s shoulders to either side of his neck, and he feels his head move down without his brain's permission, forehead connecting just a bit too harshly with Nagisa’s own.

Nagisa pulls back just a little with a high-pitched “Owwwww Rei-chan…” before moving back in and staring up at Rei sort of expectantly, the pads of his thumbs now rubbing insistently into the flesh of Rei’s arms. Rei responds with a confused look and opens his mouth to say something, anything so that his cloudy mind can properly assess the nature of the moment that is currently transpiring –

“Nagisa! Rei!” Rei keeps a loose grip on Nagisa’s neck, and lifts his head up a little too quickly, making him stumble backwards a few steps. Nagisa follows his trajectory with a moan that sounds a little sickly (or maybe disappointed? something in the back of Rei’s mind supplies), and suddenly blonde curls are buried into Rei’s chest, a pair of hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

Rei finally locks eyes with Makoto who is making his way through a crowd of horny teenagers, dragging a very piss-y looking Haruka behind him. Makoto’s eyes light up and he yells Rei’s name above the booming music.

“Hey guys we’ve been looking for you, and—” Makoto speaks loudly above the music and stops before the pair, stumbling in a way that suggests he may have partaken in a few drinks himself – Haruka is quick to correct his posture with a borderline venomous glare.

Makoto looks like he’s about to continue when his eyes finally flit to Nagisa, who is currently burrowing persistently into Rei’s chest. Rei fights hard to keep his balance, awkwardly patting Nagisa on the head as the blonde rubs his forehead into his pecs.

“Um… is Nagisa… is he alright? He’s not sick is he?” Makoto seems to sober up some as he speaks, his mother-hen instincts clearly kicking in.

Rei shrugs, a little lost, and replies, “He was fine just a minute ago… Nagisa?” Rei ventures, and once again pats the back of Nagisa’s head.

Nagisa stirs a little before moaning loudly, voice muffled by the fabric of Rei’s shirt, “M’fiiiiine! Mako-chaaan, Haru-chaaan, go awaaaaay!”

Rei jolts at the harsh response, and glances back at Makoto who looks vaguely hurt before his emerald eyes seem to light up with some kind of understanding and then soften as a smile forms on his lips.

“Ah! Well, Haru-chan and I—”

“Drop the –chan.”

“— are about to head home – think you guys can make it back on your own? If not, you’re always welcome to come with us and spend the night at Haru’s-“ Makoto is interrupted by another loud groan, courtesy of Nagisa.

Rei shoots a puzzled look down at the crown of yellow curls, and then Makoto hurriedly backtracks, “Well, I guess we’re off then! Call me if you need anything! Or Mikoshiba said it’s no problem if any of us needed to spend the night! Or find Rin – Oh!” Makoto falters as Haruka pulls hard at the back of his shirt, dragging him towards the direction of the stairs.

“Bye Rei! Nagisa! Get home safe!” Makoto waves as he lets himself be pulled backwards by Haruka before turning around and swinging an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Rei watches, amused, as Haruka looks up at Makoto, rolls his eyes, then shoots a meaningful look back at Rei before the pair heads up the stairs. Peculiar behavior coming from Haruka, Rei vaguely thinks.

The figure buried in Rei’s chest begins to stir again, shoots a quick but intense glare in the direction where Haruka and Makoto had just been, then tilts his chin up to look at Rei full on. That expectant look is back, now bordering on impatience.

Nagisa's eyes flit about Rei’s face for a moment, probably out of focus from all of the liquor he's consumed, Rei thinks, before lingering on Rei’s lips. Rei swallows thickly and, feeling inexplicably panicky, prompts Nagisa to look him in the eye by sliding his hands back down to his neck, carefully tilting Nagisa’s face up with his thumbs on his jaw line.

“Nagisa-kun?” Rei asks, worried – maybe Makoto was right, maybe he is sick?

Nagisa’s eyes take a second to focus onto Rei, but as quickly as they do, they shift down and to the side. Rei tilts his head down slightly to see Nagisa chewing thoughtfully at his bottom lip. His friend takes a deep, and possibly shaky, breath before staring back up at Rei with startling determination.

The warmth coursing through Rei’s veins suddenly runs cold.

“Rei-chan…” Rei has to strain to hear Nagisa’s soft words against the pounding of the music, “Let’s go home?”

It’s a simple enough request, Rei thinks, but for some reason, his heart insists on dropping all the way down to the pit of his stomach in reaction. All that drunk must be catching up with him, and Rei has to work his throat a few times and speak through a tongue that feels like lead before he can finally respond to his friend.

“Yes… y-yes, of course. Let’s go, Nagisa-kun.”

 

* * *

 

The walk back to Rei’s apartment had been less uncomfortable than Rei had predicted it to be, given the abnormally intense terms on which he and Nagisa had left the party. The moment they had exited the Mikoshiba household, all traces of the previous mood seemed to evaporate. Nagisa had resorted back to his usual bubbly disposition, and chatting away, had drunkenly laced his fingers with Rei’s own. At first Rei had bristled at the contact, but had quickly brushed it off once he realized that, above all, this is Nagisa he's dealing with, Nagisa who is notoriously known for intruding on his friends’ personal space, so Rei reasoned that it would be perfectly acceptable to squeeze his grip in return, even if it did make Nagisa flinch in surprise. However, Nagisa had quickly regained his composure, sidled in closer to Rei’s side, and flashed a sheepish smile that, Rei hazily remembers, had shot straight through his heart strings and, regrettably, straight through another less beautiful part of his anatomy.

As of current, Nagisa is swinging his and Rei’s intertwined hands back and forth as the pair board the apartment complex’s elevator. Nagisa bubbles cheerfully on about how Mikoshiba will never see it coming when he opens his freezer the next morning to find about five rolls of toilet paper stuffed in there – Rei frowns a bit at the memory, silently berating himself for so easily agreeing to Nagisa’s juvenile request to play ‘not my house’.

With some difficulty, Rei manages to one-handedly fish out his keys from his pocket and unlock the door, seeing as Nagisa is apparently insistent on gluing himself permanently to Rei’s other side. Rei laughs fondly at the sight and Nagisa whines something like, “Its just ‘cause Rei-chan is so comfyyyy…”

Nagisa adamantly refuses to let go of Rei’s other hand even as they walk into the empty apartment that Rei is suddenly very grateful for – he would have never considered touching even a drop of liquor had his parents not been away on business this weekend; getting a bit drunk off of fancy wine at a family party is one thing, but Rei is positive that his parents would in no way approve of his and Nagisa’s current states of drunk.

Speaking of drunk, Nagisa certainly acts the part as he makes a show of toeing off his shoes before collapsing down onto the couch in the open living room area, flopping his arm dramatically over his forehead and loudly sighing, “Ohhhhmygod Rei-chan, I am soooo druuuunk…”

Rei can’t help but yelp in surprise as he dips down towards Nagisa, a result of their still interlaced hands and the shoes he’s in the process of peeling off, but luckily, he catches himself on the arm of the couch right before he’s about to tumble on top of the other boy.

Nagisa peeks out from under his arm and giggles at Rei’s obvious state of disarray, much to Rei’s chagrin. However, he can’t help but laugh a little at the undeniable absurdity of their current situation.

“I know, I know… me too,” Rei agrees, and can’t hold back the little drunk giggles that seem to insist on escaping his throat, and then, “Bed?”

Rei surprises himself with the boldness of his request, flushing when he realizes that it could be construed in a way that’s not quite as innocent as he had initially intended, but Nagisa seems to think nothing of it, just nods and uses Rei’s hand as leverage to haul himself up.

By the time they’ve actually made it upstairs, the two are a giggling mass of tangled limbs, the result of nearly falling down the steps a multitude of times, which is really quite a feat, Rei thinks, considering the spiral staircase is only made up of approximately ten steps.

They’re still tripping over each other’s feet once they’re inside of Rei’s bedroom, and their imbalance causes them to tumble into a heap on Rei’s bed. Rei somehow maneuvers Nagisa on top of him for the sake of avoiding nearly crushing his friend a second time. Just as they’re about settled, Nagisa’s forehead clashes into Rei’s own for a second time that night, and pain immediately shoots through Rei's skull.

Rei winces, squeezes his eyes shut, and idly lifts a hand to rub at the afflicted area when the action of Nagisa giggling above him fills his senses – not only does the sound of it echo in his brain, but Rei figures the other must pretty close because he can feel little puffs of air against his face and the inconsistent rise and fall of air in Nagisa’s belly, all of which is accompanied by the sharp smell of alcohol.

“Hahahah… aaaaahahah holy shit, I can’t believe we are this drunk right now… hahaha… ha…” Nagisa’s giggles begin to subside, and Rei can feel Nagisa wiggle his hips on top of his own as he shifts in his position, elbows coming to rest on Rei’s abs and digging in a bit uncomfortably.

Suddenly a familiar and tense atmosphere clouds over the space, silent save for the shallow, shaky sounds of Nagisa’s breathing. Rei finally opens his eyes and Nagisa’s features take a moment to whirl into focus. When Rei can finally see steadily, his breath catches in his throat, resulting in an embarrassing choking sound, not unlike the one accompanied by his first sip of liquor earlier that night.

Nagisa’s skin is flushed, blotchy and pink all the way down the deep v of his shirt, up to his face, and across his throat, which Rei notices with some inexplicable semblance pride, is working anxiously, as if there are words stuck in there that Nagisa can’t seem to find on his tongue just yet. Rei leads his vision up to Nagisa’s mouth, which looks unbelievably alluring, albeit stained a little blue from the jungle juice – his lips part and it seems like his friend might actually start speaking, but instead, his tongue darts out to lick the line of his lips and Rei has no choice but force his vision up to Nagisa’s eyes.

That’s all it takes for all of that warm blood circulating through his body to travel directly to his groin. Nagisa’s brows are screwed up, eyes heavy and pleading, and his pupils are blown with something that could only be described as want, even as Rei’s hazy brain tries to supplement an alternative adjective, rationalize that this can’t be real; it has to be some sort of hallucination from the mushy state of the nerves in Rei’s brain. Then Rei sees Nagisa’s chin inch forward subtly, breath hitching with the motion and Rei knows he’s done for.

“Rei…” Nagisa breathes quietly, eyes searching for something in Rei’s own, and something snaps. Rei’s hands are rough on the sides of Nagisa’s face as he pulls him down to press his friend’s lips to his own, and the force of the kiss is so overwhelming that he can feel Nagisa squeek into it, maybe in shock. Rei lets that be lost in the haziness of his conscious as he starts working his jaw open and closed to turn the kiss into something open-mouthed, sloppy, and definitely not beautiful.

It’s during that particular thought when Rei realizes that he can’t tell if Nagisa is actually kissing back and he jilts away hurriedly, panting heavily, gut wrenching with regret because oh God, he should have listened to that part of his brain that was still trying to retain logical thought because it was right, Nagisa didn’t want this, Rei was just too selfish in his drunken state to comprehend—

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa gasps harshly, momentarily snapping Rei out of the pit of guilt in which he deserves to be drowning.

Rei chances a shameful glance up at his blonde companion, whose hair, Rei notes, is even messier than usual, probably due to the combination of their tumble onto the bed and the forcefulness of Rei’s hands on his face and head.

“Nagisa-kun, I am so sorry—“ Rei scoots up so that his back is leaning against the headboard. He has every intention to apologize properly, but he hesitates midsentence when he realizes that Nagisa has made no move to get up, but rather follows him toward the headboard, legs splayed on either side of Rei, hips nearly flush against Rei’s own. Rei can only find it in him to shoot his companion what he hopes is a very flabbergasted expression, and then a slow smirk dances across Nagisa’s lips.

“Rei-chan, ‘s fine, why’re you sayin’ that?” Nagisa slurs, and the cloud of guilt in Rei’s mind starts to fade back into just a drunk haze. Nagisa must see the relief that washes through Rei's brain in his expression because Nagisa giggles and rambles on in a way that’s unexpectedly shy, “’s just… I was kinda’ shocked that you kissed me because I was wanting to ask Rei-chan if we could kiss ALL night, it was gonna’ be really romantic but then I kept getting scared, and—“

“Really? You want this?” Rei interjects before the logical corner of his mind can remind him that he’s being rude. His pulse races and he’s becoming feral with the need that’s throbbing painfully in his pants and if Nagisa wants this, too, then its okay, then they can get back on track without remorse.

Nagisa’s eyes go wide at the interruption and he blinks before taking in a breath that makes his back shoot up straight. Rei carefully watches the way that the corners of Nagisa’s lips twitch up a bit, immediately followed by a few small, but earnest, nods of the head and that’s all the confirmation Rei needs before surging forward once again, lips muffling the surprised, but definitely happy, noise that escapes from Nagisa.

This time around, Rei is firm, but less demanding with his actions, and he waits until he can definitely feel Nagisa respond against his lips before working their jaws open and sliding his tongue in, to which Nagisa accepts unquestioningly.

Rei feels Nagisa’s hands fist into the front of his shirt, kneading at the fabric in a way that Rei dimly thinks to be very cute and very cat-like, and he allows his own hands to seek out the other boy’s waist, creeping further down as Nagisa allows the kiss to deepen. The kiss becomes a desperate, wet thing, tongue on tongue, and nipping teeth, and Rei grabs greedily at Nagisa’s ass, resulting in a low moan that resounds in both of their mouths. Rei takes this as an affirmative to experimentally lift his hips up against Nagisa’s own, an action that has Nagisa arching away from the cavity of Rei’s mouth, neck curved back as he breathes a low, “Ohmygod, Rei-chan, please.”

Rei jumps at the chance to lave the length of Nagisa’s neck in wet, open-mouthed kisses as he thrusts harder up against the hips above his own, which are starting to reciprocate. Nagisa’s hands fist harder into Rei’s shirt as he rolls his hips frantically down against Rei’s, whose pants are growing increasingly and uncomfortably tight and, if Rei’s not mistaken, it feels like Nagisa might be experiencing a similar problem that can easily be solved by the disposal of a few choice garments.

Rei sucks on the hollow of Nagisa’s neck for a moment longer, reveling in the way it makes the other boy squirm, before he pulls back, adjusts his glasses that have been steadily slipping down his nose, and places his hands on either side of Nagisa’s hips, which continue to rut in midair even with the newfound distance.

Nagisa positively mewls at the loss of contact, a sound that further solidifies Rei’s decision to rectify the issue of restricting clothing – he needs to be closer, needs to feel Nagisa’s skin on his skin, needs to be as close to Nagisa as humanly possible, his hazy mind supplies somewhat unintelligently, the still logical part of his brain points out, but the drunken yearning easily wins.

Rei reaches for the waistband of Nagisa’s pants and, with some embarrassing difficulty definitely caused by his impaired state, undoes the button and slides down the fly. Nagisa snorts at his clumsiness and that irks Rei for some reason, so he responds by attempting to twist his features into what he hopes is a challenging look. When that only results in laughter, courtesy of the blonde, Rei ‘tut’s in reply, and in blind annoyance, digs his hands into Nagisa’s hips and flips their positions, his hands coming up to restrain thin wrists.

Nagisa lands beneath Rei with a small ‘oof’, and experimentally pushes against the hold on his wrists before looking back up at Rei and gasping enthusiastically at the, apparently rather exciting, turn of events.

Rei releases his hold on Nagisa’s wrists and brings his hands wordlessly to his friend’s hips, grabbing at the fabric of his shorts and tugging a little – Nagisa seems to get the message and lifts his hips up so that Rei can drag his shorts and underwear down in nearly one fell swoop.

Nagisa’s erection springs out and drops heavily against is stomach, smearing precum all over his abdomen. Rei licks his lips greedily at the sight, fully intending to give it his full attention, but then he feels the rhythmic patting of hands at the waistband of his own pants. His eyes dart back up to Nagisa’s slightly foggy magenta ones, and the blonde pouts, “You too, Rei-chan!”

Rei wastes no time in disposing of his pants and briefs at the request, relief immediately encompassing him as his own erection is freed from the uncomfortable confines of his clothing.

Rei sees Nagisa’s eyes wide on his own dick, seemingly awestruck and Rei coughs to get his attention, suddenly feeling very exposed, even though the foggy drunkenness of his mind and body tries to insist that he shouldn’t.

Nagisa smiles, lopsided, up at Rei before grabbing at his back and urging him down so that the lines of their bodies mesh together, dicks rubbing against each other and creating incredible friction that causes both Rei and Nagisa to moan loudly.

Rei feels somehow so distant, like he’s in a dream, and as he looks down at Nagisa’s contorted features, he thinks that maybe he is; maybe he had passed out drunk at the party hours ago and this is all just a product of his liquor-laden dreams. Rei breathes out a sigh at the thought and quickly decides that, fantasy or not, nothing’s going to stop him from looping Nagisa’s thighs under his arms and rubbing his dick along Nagisa’s crack in a mockery of the real thing, the thing that Rei has been, shamefully, wet dreaming about for months now.

Nagisa cries out, grinds back desperately against him and Rei’s inebriated mind is reeling: _he wants it, Nagisa really wants this, just go for it_. That train of thought is convincing enough for Rei to untangle himself from Nagisa with some regret before reaching above his headboard to the far corner his overhead bookshelf, blindly grappling for what he knows is there.

Rei grunts in frustration when he's forced to lean up even further to reach the back of the bookshelf where he knows he’ll find what he’s looking for, but he’s abruptly distracted by the feeling of Nagisa’s hands groping at his butt, followed by a distinct wetness lapping at his cock.

“N-Nagisa!” Rei yelps high and loud before clamping a hand to his mouth, embarrassed that such a noise had come from his own mouth. He feels Nagisa snicker around his cock before licking a hard line from base to tip. Rei groans at that, and he has to lean an arm against the bookshelf for support. He feels Nagisa suck a little at the tip before practically engulfing the entire appendage, sliding it so far down his throat that he actually gags.

“A-ah, Nagisa—,” Rei is about to ask if he’s okay, but then Nagisa deep throats him again. And again. And again, and now Rei is sure that if he doesn’t stop he’s going to cum straight down Nagisa’s throat and, while the thought is certainly appealing, his hand has finally managed to grab hold of his hidden stash of lube and condoms – the leftover products of a brief and awkward experimentation with a guy from the track team – and he’ll be damned if he lets that effort go to waste.

“Nagisa,” Rei tries again, more forcefully, and he moves so that he’s kneeling over his friend, so that he can tug lightly at the crown of Nagisa’s curls with his free hand. Nagisa releases him with a slick ‘pop’, stares up at him with dilated pupils and swollen lips, and Rei swears he would have come all over Nagisa’s face right then and there if it weren’t for the alcohol in his system just slightly diluting his arousal.

“Mmm, yes Rei-chan?” Nagisa lilts, a familiar impish glint sparkling in his eyes.

Rei licks his lips, considering him for a moment, before he dares to breathe out his next words, “Nagisa-kun… get on your knees.”

Rei’s heart pounds hard in his chest and his fist closes hard around the bottle and condom in his hand, causing the foil to crinkle. Nagisa turns his attention to the source of the sound, blinking in some kind of understanding when he realizes exactly what’s in Rei’s hand. Rei gulps, nervous, even though the drunk in him reassures him that they’ve come already this far, there’s no way Nagisa will reject him at this point—

“Sure, Rei-chan,” and suddenly he’s on his knees, legs splayed wide, hands gripping the headboard for support. Rei’s mouth goes dry and he has to take a moment to regain moisture before he starts coughing for what would probably be the millionth time that night.

“Well?” Nagisa tilts his head to glance back at Rei, eyes dark, his tone deliciously coy, and then Rei is fumbling with the bottle of lube, hastily popping the cap open and spilling way too much into his hands. He can hear Nagisa laughing a little, probably at him, but he can’t be bothered to care when he slides a single, slick finger into the lithe frame before him. Rei notes, somewhat smugly, that the laughing abruptly cuts out and turns into a groan.

Nagisa immediately leans into the sensation and moans, “Come on, Rei-chaaan, I can take so much more than that...” and then Nagisa’s arm is threading underneath his own body, fingers brushing over Rei’s before guiding two more fingers inside, then pushing his body firmly against the intrusion.

Rei feels his jaw go slack, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose again, and he hastily pushes them up to ensure optimal visual potential for the scene unfolding underneath him.

Rei groans low and can’t help but ask, “Nagisa-kun, have you done this before?”

Nagisa pants a little and rolls back against Rei’s fingers with a little whine before Rei finally gets the message to start moving them inside, curling and scissoring alternatively. Nagisa moans, sounding satisfied, before finally responding, “Sex? Hah… no, but… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you the kind of shit I’ve shoved up my ass before… nnnnn…”

Rei reflexively grimaces at Nagisa’s choice of using ‘shit’ and ‘ass’ in the same breath considering their current positions, but his state of inebriation can easily ignore that minor detail.

Still, Rei does stiffen at the realization that, by definition, Nagisa is technically still a virgin, and even if Rei’s own first time wasn’t exactly ideal, the fact is that he has done this before and Nagisa has not - a turn of events that is admittedly rather shocking.

“Ahhhnn, come on… it’ll be fine, let's do it already,” Nagisa says between heavy breaths, and seeming to sense the nervous rigidity of Rei’s form, he peeks behind him, adding earnestly, “I know we’re drunk and stuff, but… I really wanna do it with you, Rei-chan… okay?”

Rei hates that both his heart and his cock swells at the admission, but there’s no way he could deny the sincerity in Nagisa’s smile as they briefly lock eyes. Rei feels his own lips curve upward at that and he nods once in acceptance, which makes his friend positively beam before he goes back to steadying his arms against the headboard.

Now that he's received ample affirmative confirmation, Rei’s patience is starting to wear thin. He tears the foil off of the condom that had been previously discarded on the bed, nearly ripping it in two in the process. It takes him a few times to roll it on properly because, Rei realizes with a start, he is quite literally shaking with anticipation. He’s sure to squirt an ample amount of lube on his cock, jacking it off a couple of times to smear the liquid before lining himself up with Nagisa’s entrance.

Rei grips Nagisa’s hips and Nagisa melts back into the touch, nudging himself against Rei’s cock. Rei lets out a slow breath through his nose before sliding in carefully past the first ring of muscles, and Nagisa babbles impatiently.

“Rei-chan, please, I can take it, I promise, just… pleaaase, please, Rei, please, I need you!”

Rei sucks in a sharp breath before plunging in until he’s all the way to the hilt and Nagisa writhes against him, gladly accepting all of Rei and then some judging by the way he’s gyrating little circles back against Rei’s groin. Rei pulls back and thrusts all the way back in, drinking in the feeling of Nagisa’s tight heat completely encasing him as he does it again, and again, and again, at a pace that is agonizingly slow but also amazingly gratifying.

Nagisa whimpers, meeting back against Rei’s thrusts a little erratically, as if trying to pick up the pace, and as soon as Rei has that thought Nagisa practically weeps, “Rei-chan, please, go faster or I’m gonna die, ohhhmygod!”

Rei smirks proudly at that and happily picks up the pace, and that logical part of his mind that’s still somehow there beneath all of that drunken haze reminds from old times’ past that if he angles his thrust approximately 2 degrees higher there is a 70% chance that Nagisa will achieve maximum pleasure. He adjusts his hips like so and –

“Ohh, SHIT, Rei-chan, right there, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop!” Nagisa rambles unintelligently, and Rei keeps hitting home every time. He can tell by the way that Nagisa keeps squeezing around him tightly, as if trying to suck him in, that he’s probably close.

Nagisa’s grasp slips from off the headboard and he lands on the bed with a soft ‘thump’, immediately fisting the sheets instead, and mewling softly, tiredly, drunkenly. Rei notes the exhaustion in his tone and in his disposition and coaxes a slight change in position that might be more comfortable for his friend. He prompts Nagisa to shift on his side, and throws a quivering leg over his own shoulder. Once settled, Rei rolls his hips downward and strikes Nagisa deep, causing him to keen and writhe.

Just as Rei gets the idea to wrap a hand around Nagisa’s neglected erection that is so hard it looks painful as it thumps softly against the sheets and Nagisa’s belly, Nagisa tightens firmly around Rei’s cock; his back arches, his brows knit together desperately, and his hands fist hard into the sheets.

Nagisa lets out a high-pitched whimper as he starts to cum, a noise that tapers off into a silent scream as he empties himself all over the sheets. Rei helps him ride out the orgasm by burying himself as deep as he can go, thrusting small and concentrated so that he’ll hit his good spot over and over.

It only takes Rei a couple of hard, slow thrusts before he’s relieving himself, too, hips gyrating in aborted little circles against Nagisa as he moans long and low.

Rei pulls out, which earns a soft mewl from Nagisa, and quickly ties off the condom, tossing it in the general direction of the trashcan – a chance that Rei knows he would never, ever take on any other typical day of his considerably more sober life – before collapsing unceremoniously onto the bed beside Nagisa, breath heavy and muscles aching.

Nagisa is in a similar state, and he cracks open an eye once Rei hits the mattress to smile tiredly at him.

“Wowww Rei-chan’s incredible… I never knew you had it in you,” Nagisa’s words are slurred, but even through the amount of drunk laced through them, as well as the drunk swimming in Rei’s own head, he can still recognize the teasing undertone of the statement.

Rei softens the intense gaze he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and breathes out an exasperated chuckle. Nagisa doesn’t open his mouth, but Rei observes the way his chest heaves with unsung laughter, and he can’t resist the urge to drink up the sound. He leans forward to kiss the other boy passionately, if not a bit sloppily, and lets the sensation of Nagisa’s drowsy laughter resonate inside his own mouth.

When Rei pulls away, a string of spit crudely keeps their lips connected, so he presses one last kiss to Nagisa’s lips before verbally responding to his friend’s previous observation, surprised to hear the slur in his own voice, “I din’t either.”

The last thing Rei remembers before drifting dizzily into sleep is a soft smile and pair of hands gently lifting his glasses from his face.

 

* * *

 

Rei awakens with a start, jolting upright in his bed and immediately regretting the decision when the blood that rushes back into his brain makes his head throb painfully. He groans, rubs his temples, and blinks open his eyes slowly, carefully, so the light inevitably raking through the blinds doesn’t feed his headache.

Rei is positive in this moment that he has hit rock bottom. He cannot recall a single time in his life where he has felt worse than he does right now, and his brain only serves to solidify that thought when memories of last night start rushing back to him – Partying, dancing, alcohol, stupidity, Nagisa…

Nagisa.

Rei groans painstakingly as a particularly lewd memory of Nagisa splayed out beneath him shoots through his nervous system, cuts him like a knife, and he rubs his hands over his face, as if doing that might scrub the memory away from his thoughts and out of his brain.

He chances a glance at the other side of his bed, falters when he sees an empty space. Maybe it was just a dream? Rei considers this with a frown; while the prospect is somewhat disappointing, Rei figures it would be the most efficient solution to a potentially sticky situation – no pun intended, Rei muses darkly as he rests his palm on the sheets next to him, only to feel the distinct stickiness of a fluid that’s starting to go a little tacky as it dries. Rei sighs – well, scratch that possibility off of the list.

Maybe Nagisa left? Maybe he had woken up, remembered the events of last night and just left. Rei considers this option, deciding it could go one of two ways:

Number One – Nagisa pretends the whole thing never happened, Rei returns the favor, they bury their dark secret in the catacombs of their minds, and the two are back to being best friends as if the whole thing never happened.

Number Two – Nagisa remembers the whole thing, is disgusted by it, and never speaks to Rei again.

Rei fists his hands into his hair, letting out a strangled moan; neither of those options would bring about an optimal solution for the both of them.

Rei is just about to crawl back under his covers, very well intending never to be seen again by the outside world, when he hears a muffled gagging noise from outside of his room. His heart flutters hopefully, nervously, as gropes for his glasses at their usual place on the headboard before he lifts himself from his bed, throws on a pair of sweats, and ventures out into the hallway.

Rei strains his hearing as he heads down the hall towards the bathroom, and sure enough, there it is again – except this time its not muffled, and the gagging is followed by the distinct sound of something solid hitting the water of the toilet bowl.

Rei blanches.

Nonetheless, he continues his heroic trek down the hallway and makes it to the bathroom entrance just in time to see one Nagisa Hazuki blindly reaching for a towel laying at the edge of the sink before using it to wipe vomit from the side of his mouth - Rei makes a mental note to dispose of it later. Nagisa looks up and pitifully meets Rei’s gaze and Rei nearly gasps at his appearance.

Nagisa looks like a plague victim, Rei observes solemly; his complexion is a sickly cream color, his eyes are red and puffy like he’s been crying, but also dark like he hasn’t gotten enough sleep, and his lips are pale and chapped – a complete one-eighty as compared to his ruddy, lively appearance last night.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa starts, looking guiltily from the toilet, to the towel in his hand, and back to Rei. His features somehow manage to fall even more, then he continues, raspy and weak, “I-… I am so sorry about this, Rei-chan, I’ll clean it up right away, I-I’ll replace your towel, I promise, I…” he pauses to swallow a deep breath and steady himself against the counter and then, “I’ll leave as soon as I get this cleaned up, okay? I’m really sorry.”

Nagisa offers him a wavering smile and Rei’s heart breaks clean in half.

“Nagisa-kun, wait,” Rei grabs Nagisa’s upper arm as he attempts to slide through the exit, just about falling over from apparent exhaustion in the process.

“You don’t have to do any of that,” Rei continues, adjusting their position so that he can loop at arm around Nagisa’s waist, Nagisa’s own arm settling limply over Rei’s shoulders.

Nagisa stares up at him expectantly, hopefully, but above all tiredly, and Rei can’t help but crack a little smile at that.

“Let’s sit down, okay? I’ll make breakfast. You need to get some food in you,” Nagisa lurches at the mention of food, and Rei panics before hastily adding, “I promise it’ll help!”

Nagisa manages to keep the bile down on their journey to the kitchen and Rei gently helps his friend to sit down in the comfortable armchair in the living room area that opens up into the kitchen. He makes Nagisa down a cool glass of water and some Tylonel, and forces himself to do the same before he starts on breakfast (or more like a really late brunch, as Rei idly notices that the clock currently reads 12:43pm).

Rei cooks in silence, more focused on his friend’s wellbeing than anything else – Nagisa’s health is absolute priority, Rei concludes. All of that other stuff can wait. He pauses to look over at Nagisa, and smiles fondly when his head bobs down towards his chest and his eyes snap open in attempt to stay awake, only for the same thing to occur just seconds later.

Fifteen minutes later and Rei is gently nudging Nagisa awake and offering him two slices of toast and a very greasy pile of bacon. Nagisa takes the plate and eyes Rei suspiciously, as if to ask, ‘Rei-chan is giving me junk food? Is this a trick?’

Rei responds without being asked and rambles to fill the silence as Nagisa takes his first hesitant bite of meat, “Grease is thought to help hangovers. It’s not entirely proven, but I did the calculations and there’s approximately a 53% chance that it could help absorb the remaining alcohol in your system. Regardless, the carbohydrates will certainly be helpful in restoring your energy. I researched a multitude of options, and –“

“Shhh… shshshsh… shhhhhhh….” Nagisa closes his eyes, holds out a finger and waves it distractedly in front of Rei’s face. Rei immediately snaps his mouth shut, thinking he’s being too loud or annoying for Nagisa to deal with when he's this hungover, but Nagisa opens his eyes to give Rei an exasperated look and keeps speaking, albeit hoarsely, “What do you mean you did the calculations? How did you find the time to do that this morning?”

“Oh,” Rei supplies, dumbly, and sits down on the couch adjacent to Nagisa. “I… worked out some equations last night before the party. You mentioned wanting to… ahem... ‘get wasted’, so I figured it might be helpful to do some research on treating any alcohol-induced discomforts…,” Rei trails off and averts his eyes when Nagisa lifts his eyebrows high.

“Um… sorry. I know I probably over-prepared quite a bit… I just wanted to be sure that I could be of some help if—“

Rei feels a hand on top of his own and he hesitantly looks up to see Nagisa smiling as wide as Rei is sure he possibly can in his ill state.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa starts, wondrously, “Don’t apologize. Thank you for doing that..." an exhale of breath, then, "Wow. Rei-chan’s incredible,” Nagisa then hesitates, looks as if he has said something he shouldn't have, and pulls his hand from off of Rei’s, suddenly extremely interested in his plate of bacon.

Rei stares at him for a moment, confused, before he turns that last statement around in his mind, and all at once he is pulled back into the dizzying memories that plague him from last night. He’s about to chance breaching the topic when Nagisa speaks up instead.

“Actually… I should be the one apologizing, Rei-chan… I… I don’t know how much you remember from last night, but I made you drink a lot and I—“ Nagisa breathes in a quivering breath, and Rei swears he can see his eyes starting to water, but Nagisa finishes, tightly, “I made you do things you wouldn’t have done if you were sober. I’m so sorry, Rei-chan.”

Nagisa is trying to hold back sobs, Rei can tell, but he’s crying freely now and Rei feels dread rise up into his chest from the pit of his stomach.

“Nagisa, no,” Rei states firmly. He doesn’t really know where he’s going with this, but when Nagisa blinks owlishly at him through tears he knows he has to say something, anything, so he goes with the first thing to pops into his mind.

“You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do. I promise! If, if anything, I’m concerned that I made you do something… regrettable,” Rei finishes lamely, well aware that they’re skirting around a very delicate issue.

“I… what?” Nagisa sniffles, obviously puzzled, and wipes the back of his hand across his eyes and nose before lowering his voice to a frantic whisper, “You’re… are you talking about us… having sex?” Nagisa murmurs the last word, as if taboo.

Rei straightens, takes a deep breath and nods in confirmation, stating his next words as if presenting a very controversial new scientific theory, and steeling himself for the inevitable backlash, “Yes Nagisa-kun. I’m talking about us having sex.”

Nagisa just stares blankly for a good moment before his eyebrows twist up tragically, and Rei hardly thinks that could be a good sign until Nagisa asks softly, “You… wanted to?”

“Yes,” Rei replies, almost instantly, “I’ve wanted to for a long time.” A beat, and then, “Have you?”

Nagisa’s features contort worryingly, breath heavy and tears streaming down his face again, and Rei is just about to get up and ask if he’s okay when Nagisa begins to nod his head frantically up and down.

It takes a few moments to process that and then something clicks in Rei’s brain.

Nagisa had wanted to.

Nagisa had wanted. To have sex. With Rei.

Rei had, in return, wanted. To have sex. With Nagisa.

Not because either of them were drunk, but because they had genuinely thought about it. It wasn’t the alcohol’s fault, Rei realizes gleefully, it was their fault – which still doesn’t sound completely right, but Rei figures they can work out a more efficient solution when he considers the now apparent fact that each of them had thought about the prospect of sexual intercourse with the other for at least a decent amount of time.

Rei snaps out of his blissful reverie when he realizes that Nagisa is still crying, heaving heavy, wet, sobs, and he jumps to his feet, kneels down before Nagisa and sets the (now soggy) plate of bacon aside. He takes Nagisa’s face in his hands and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“Nagisa-kun, please don’t cry,” Rei tries, a bit desperately, the sight alone of Nagisa crying so much and so intensely causing water to well up in his own eyes.

“I…I just—“ Nagisa attempts to speak, and has to pause in order to heave a few heartbreaking sobs. Rei continues to wipe the tears away, massages Nagisa’s temples a bit which are, no doubt, throbbing just as painfully, if not more, than Rei’s own.

Nagisa manages to regain his composure, and speaks before he can lose it again, words tumbling out freely, “I thought you were gonna hate me, Rei-chan!”

Nagisa sobs again and now tears are falling from Rei’s eyes, too, but he’s not sad. In fact, Rei feels himself shaking with laughter. Nagisa responds by pushing weakly at Rei’s shoulder and crying, sounding awfully indignant, “Why are you laughing?!”

Rei wipes at his own eyes before replying mirthfully, “I thought you were gonna hate me, too!” and when he says it, he can instantly see an incredulous smile blossom onto Nagisa’s lips, and then Nagisa too is laughing through his tears.

Nagisa takes a hold of Rei’s hands and the two stay like that for a few moments. Rei is suddenly very grateful for the opportunity to empty their pent-up emotions.

The crying and the laughter eventually subsides and Nagisa smiles down at Rei and states rather factually, “We are both crazy, Rei-chan.”

Rei nods in agreement, chuckling weakly and feeling spent. There’s a brief moment of silence, and then Nagisa squeezes one of Rei’s hands, which prompts him to up look into magenta eyes. Rei surveys the boy before him and becomes awestruck to find that Nagisa somehow looks utterly beautiful, despite the fact that his eyes are red and puffy and his face is covered in tears and mucus.

“Rei-chan…”

“Yes, Nagisa-kun?”

“Does this mean…” Nagisa looks like he’s fishing very hard for his next words and when he finds them, they’re said in a tiny voice, “Are we… can we… date?”

Rei smiles up at his friend, considering those words for a moment before he’s struck with a plan.

“I’ll do you a deal, Nagisa-kun,” Rei states coolly and Nagisa’s eyes go wide, glimmering hopefully. “I will go on a date with you…” at this, Nagisa makes a tiny excited noise and Rei holds up a hand to relay that he’s not quite finished yet, “IF, and only if, you can assure me that there will be absolutely zero involvement of alcoholic substances –“ Rei pauses, thinks for a second, then adds, “even if its just cooked into the food.”

Nagisa sighs dramatically, exasperatedly, and smiles wide as he happily relents, “Yeah, okay. It’s a deal.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> \- "not my house" is the dumbest party game ever where butthole party goers will hide random knick-knacks in really random place around your house and it is actually super annoying (i live in a party house haha)
> 
> \- they're drinking jungle juice which is a super nasty (but tasty if you're drunk enough!) combination of randomass juices, and usually vodka and everclear. gets you hella drunk
> 
> \- yeah, this is fic was influenced by a beyonce song haha. XO by longleggedgit is the original Beyonce-inspired Reigisa work and it is just lovely so go read it!
> 
> \- my tumblr is hentai-horseface... come yell at me about reigisa. :)


End file.
